The sun and moon combine as one
by TheGuyOnFire
Summary: In futuristic America, with rising sea levels and technology advances, people don't really believe in fairy tales or miracles anymore. The guardians have gone on retirement permanently from the world. Until one day on the globe a bright red and orange dot appears. Jack is called on by the MiM to investigate. What jack finds will change himself and the world forever.
1. Chapter 1 Los Angeles, CA

Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoy this story that popped into my head after watching "Rise of the Guardians" and listening to "The Way", by Ariana Grande and "Stay the Night" by Zedd. This will be a two, maybe three story series.

I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" or any of its merchandise. Just FYI.

Ok, here goes..

Location(s): New York City

Year: 2150

Characters: Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Tothiana, North, Sandy, MiM, Pitch, Austin Soleil, Aquarelle Chang, Imogen Soleil.

Title: Sun and the moon combine as one.

Austin's POV

I walked outside on the deck of my backyard. It was quiet. "Well this is odd" I thought. I had found new clothes on my bed with a note that said to come outside in the backyard. I walked around the veranda to the side of the house. "SURPRISE AUSSIE", "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"! I heard all my friends, family scream as I turned the corner. I jumped back in surprise and laughter. My friends dog-piled me on the veranda while my parents were cracking up laughing. I looked closer at the backyard and realized that a table and chairs had been set up with a huge cake and brightly colored gifts. I suddenly remembered that today was my freaking birthday. How the hell did I forget that? Now I know why my friends and family were acting so weird this week. We all quickly sat down at the table. Soon we were laughing, pigging out on cake and ice cream, and opening up my gifts. After I thought I had opened up the last gift my parents motioned me to go into the house and look in the living room for my next surprise. As I walked into the house and into the living room I stopped. The room smelled so bad, it reeked of rotten eggs and sulfur. "Was the present food that went bad by accident?" I thought to myself. Damn, why was the room freezing? It was like ninety-five degrees outside. I took a step to walk back outside when I heard a faint whisper "_Austin". _"Who's there?" I answered back. No reply was given, but I thought I heard it coming from the cabinet in the corner of the room. I approached the big oak door of the cabinet; I realized this was a bad idea and that I needed to get my parents. I turned around and the room went dark, darker than a moonless, cloudy night. "_I am death to you and the ones you love"_ an icy voice whispered in my ear. I suddenly got very hot and nauseous, I buckled to the floor as my body temperature spiked. My hands and knees began to char the carpet. "What's happening!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I saw the plants in the room start to wilt due to the heat I was giving off. I stumbled back on to my feet, the floor around me going up in flames as I deliriously staggered out into the hallway. I reached out with my hand, only to see flames come out of every pore in it, making it entirely made of fire. I screamed and I saw people coming in the hallway through my darkening eyes. When I woke up I was in the middle of a hot, charred expanse. I hurt all over. But as I glanced at my body I was perfectly fine, not a burn or a scratch on me. My clothes were blackened and charred; a faint orchestra of sirens was off in the distance. "Mom, dad" I whispered out to the smoke and charred remains of my house. I looked all around the devastation and collapsed back to the ground in confusion. I felt all my energy being drained away from myself as I began to black out again with hot tears steaming off my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2 Austin's new life

2 years later. The big Green apple.

"Austin wake up!" "you'll be late for the hover bus!" I heard my aunt exclaim from the window beneath mine. I groaned groggily and stretched my tired limbs. I sat up in my bed and glanced at my room. Walking over to the balcony windows I pulled back the heavy drapes. "and god said let there be light loser" I said as light blindingly made its way into the room. After pulling on my school uniform and grabbing my bag from my desk I rushed my way out of my apartment and into my elevator. "_Good morning Austin, what floor would you like today?" _ the elevator intercom said. "floor 21 please" I replied and the elevator made its way down to my Aunt's part of the apartment complex. Rushing into her apartment and into her dinning room I saw here sitting there reading the "New York Times" While eating a French toast slice. I sat down next to her and said good morning. She said the same and we started to talk about what we have to do today. I listed down quickly about my tests in my Calculus, Orchestra, and my ice skating competition coming up in two months. As my aunt spoke to me about her work schedule and her Society ball she would be attending I muted her out as I studied her face. As an artist my Aunt Imogen had the perfect face. She had aged very gracefully now that she was in her 60s. Her cream-colored skin made her bright blue eyes stand out along with her light blonde hair. I quickly regained my focus as she finished her sentence; kissed her goodbye; and I rushed out the apartment and down the elevator to the Hover bus landing zone. Since China had perfected electro-magnetic power New York had turned into a clean, green metropolis. The Electro Tower, once named the Empire State Building, gave the entire Northeast coast wireless power. Philadelphia, Providence, and Boston were all powered by the City of New York. Unlike Los Angeles, New York was a fresh start for me when my Aunt Imogen adopted me. As an introvert, I loved how you could be alone in a sea of vibrance and people. I usually kept to myself, I had to be perfect in everyone's eyes since I was now one of the wealthiest kids on the East Coast of the United States. Since my parents owned the west coast's power companies, after they died all the companies' assets went directly to me and my Aunt Imogen.


End file.
